


you are all of me (i am all of you)

by bluearchive (tmtlp)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia??? is this what this is, Whipped Kang Taehyun, and falling in love with beomgyu all over again, it's briefly mentioned, its just taehyun being High of anesthesia, this is kinda dumb and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/bluearchive
Summary: “You’re..”“Yeah?” The pretty boy moves closer, looking at Taehyun fondly.“You’re really...beautiful,”Kang Taehyun is sharp, that is one. Two is, he’s also straightforward and honest. His loopy state right now only feeds to it more. “Very...very..pretty..”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	you are all of me (i am all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from baek yerin's "HOMESWEETHOME", there is 0 (zero) correlation but I was listening to the song nonstop while writing this hehe, i hope this is entertaining enough for you

Kang Taehyun is sharp.

He was just _that_ ; very detailed and not only he is very exact, but he’s also good at recalling those details. He’s good at focusing on things when he needs to, and block out those that are unnecessary. That leads him into noticing first that he’s not in his usual bed that he knew feels soft and warm but sturdy enough to hold him.

So, he needs to wake up. _Where the hell am I?  
_

The bitter smell of antiseptics along with the blinding lights kicks him at the same time, he notices how both his arms and chest hurt (a lot), and his breathing stays short.

“Oh, you’re awake,” A clear voice, left side. White clothes, infusion sets. Stale air, wavy ceiling. _Why is the ceiling vibrating?_

Taehyun is conscious. He knows he is. But how conscious, that he is not sure of. There is a nurse, he’s in a white room, he can partly conclude that he’s in a hospital.

But for what, he’s a little slow to conclude.

“How do you feel?”

It takes about precisely five seconds before Taehyun answered because his mouth couldn’t open somehow. “Hurts,”

“Do you want some painkillers?” Taehyun nods weakly. The nurse helps him sit up and it was the slowest he’s ever been, his chest hurts and it felt like he can’t breathe.

“Thank you,” he mutters when he’s laying back down again, the nurse offers a small smile and was back into writing something down the papers. Taehyun stares blankly at the hand scribbling, curious of how is he here and why is it so hard to focus and think right now.

“Why..?” Was all that he could mustered, he gets now that he’s sort of out of it. Taehyun will sum up for now that his consciousness is at 40%.

“You’re in a hospital,” the nurse continues writing, eyes flickering to Taehyun for a second. “I’m assuming the anesthesia still has some effects on you, but you’ll be fine. You were in a car crash but your condition is better now.”

 _Too many words._ Taehyun wasn’t really focusing—more like, he can’t—but he caught a car crash somewhere in there, and suddenly there was him on the wheel, blinding lights, and a heavy jolt on his chest.

 _So, it’s a car crash_. The memory wasn’t whole, but at least he knew that much. He wonders hazily what actually happened, as the ceiling somehow keeps vibrating beyond his eyes. He’s convinced now that he’s actually at 20% instead of 40%.

“I'll leave now, you can press this button if you need anything!” He says cheerily, and if this wasn’t his state, Taehyun would’ve smiled at him. Unfortunately, his brain works half a time slower than he usually is—maybe slower, and _fuck_ , _can the ceiling stop vibrating like that—_ he’s starting to get a headache.

As soon as the nurse was on the door, he caught a faint voice on the other side, “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s better now, just a little high, he might not recognize you but he is fine.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

And there was a small click, left side. Shaky breathing, airy footsteps.

Kang Taehyun is sharp. This new, unfamiliar environment incites his guard up. He supposes someone he knew is checking on him right now.

He directs his eyes to his left, and _oh_.

Uppercase o, lowercase h, italicized, full stop; _Oh._

There walks a boy, so beautiful Taehyun is sure that his breath grew shorter as he walks closer. Taehyun can hazily see his tear-stained cheeks, his relieved smile, and as the boy sat down, even down to his bottom lashes (that is very long), he’s very pretty.

_His lashes..._

Blue hospital gown, a cast on his right arm. _He must be a patient too._ Small frame, curly hair, citrus scent, a well—known impression he can’t make out what.

“Thank God,”

Hoarse voice, swollen eyes. The pretty boy broke into tears and Taehyun registers it faster than anything beforehand then he starts panicking, internally.

More tears escaped his eyes as his left hand reaches out to hold Taehyun’s left one. Soft skin, trembling hand. Taehyun notices how cold his hand is, and tries his best to hold back, though his grip is weak.

The pretty boy looks up through his tears, squeezing his hand gently, his smile expanding. He lets out a weary exhale before saying, “Hi.”

The word feels warm, familiar, as though he’d been welcomed home. “You did well.”

Taehyun can feel him caressing the back of his hand attentively. Only if he had the strength, he would’ve wiped the tears that keep flowing down his face. He hopes at least they’re..tears of joy?

Taehyun peers at the boy, “You’re..”

“Yeah?” The pretty boy moves closer, looking at Taehyun fondly.

“You’re really...beautiful,”

Kang Taehyun is sharp, that is one. Two is, he’s also straightforward and honest. His loopy state right now only feeds to it more, erasing his filter and abstain away.

The other boy pauses for a few seconds, giving him a bewildered look before bubbling out a laugh, “Thank you,”

“Very...very..pretty,”

Thin lips, wide smile. Tear-stained, dusty pink. The other boy hides his face behind Taehyun’s hand that’s on his. “I forgot that you’re so high off your ass...”

He keeps laughing and without noticing, Taehyun cracks a weak, small smile. “Can I..have your name?”

“Beomgyu,” replies the pretty boy who now embodied the name Beomgyu. Beomgyu gave him an amused but also concerned gaze, still beaming.

“I’m Taehyun,” Beomgyu laughs again, making Taehyun wonder is there anything about him that isn’t pretty?

“I know,”

If there is one thing Taehyun’s mind knows what to do right now, it’s this: “Do you...want to get some coffee, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu blinks once, twice. He looks like he grasped something again before then breaking out into another fit of giggles. “That’s Beomgyu _hyung_ to you, punk.”

That startled Taehyun inside, outside he’s still looking dazedly at Beomgyu before his expressions catch up with his mind, “Hyung...I..I’m sorry, I didn’t know..”

Beomgyu couldn’t stop smiling, fingers playing with Taehyun’s unmoved ones. “Sure,” He pauses to intertwine their hands again.

“I’ll go on that date with you—” As he did, Taehyun felt his finger grazes his ring finger and there it was, “—husband.”

Another _Oh_.

He lets out a small gasp.

Kang Taehyun is sharp. But it is only at that moment he sees a ring sitting comfortably on his ring finger...and along with Beomgyu’s hand in his, he could now feel the weight of Beomgyu’s ring on his palm.

“We’re...married?” The pretty boy now did not only embodied the name Beomgyu but also _his_ husband.

Beomgyu nods, followed by a playful pout, “Yeah, I’m sad you didn’t remember...was I not that important?”

If Taehyun wasn’t high he would’ve just scoffed calmly knowing Beomgyu’s teasing, but he _is_ high and he just found out he’s married to the pretty boy. Suddenly, if it’s about Beomgyu his space of mind went on a rampage, as his hand tries to grips Beomgyu’s as tight as he can (which is still weak) to reassure him.

“No...no..of course..you’re important..it’s just, I think I’m..very tripping..out..right now..” Beomgyu snickers then rub his skin gently with his fingers, and Taehyun can not not notice the silver metal pressing on his skin.

“I was just messing,” the ends of his lips curl up as he takes in Taehyun before his eyes again. “Let’s go on that coffee date.”

“Yeah..?” Taehyun is not sure why it comes off as a question but he thinks it’s just his response working a second late than his mind.

“You said you want to get some coffee...” Beomgyu trails off, his eyes lingering on Taehyun’s ring once again. There was a fair amount of fondness, sadness, and happiness in it as Taehyun’s observing. “Promise me you’ll get better and we’ll get that coffee..”

Taehyun nods, beaming vaguely at the thought of going on a date with Beomgyu. Who he, himself, stated is his husband. “I’ll get better..so we can go..”

Beomgyu hums, eyes boring into Taehyun’s lidded one. “You should rest now.”

Silver metal, brown eyes, white walls, blue sleeves. “I’m fine..”

He wants to talk to Beomgyu some more, there was a faint worry at the back of his mind that if he sleeps, then he’ll wake up forgetting this, and along with Beomgyu, they’ll disappear.

Now that the anesthesia is kicking in again, everything sounds about right in his mind.

“I’ll be here,” the older reassures, “Taehyunie should rest, you promised to go on a date with me..”

Taehyun is sure he was falling in love the first time, but hearing his name rolls off of Beomgyu’s tongue so dearly makes him fall twice, just as hard, if not more.

“Okay..” Beomgyu smiles briefly at the answer because Taehyun only stares again at him. “To sleep, you need to first close your eyes, Taehyun.”

“I can..sleep with my eyes..open..” Beomgyu sighs, he’s caught Taehyun with his eyes open at ungodly hours, so he knew.

“I know, but I can’t tell if you’re sleeping or not, so close your eyes now,” Beomgyu claims in his mind that whether high or not, Taehyun still has his little stubbornness in him. “Please? Taehyun, please?”

Round orbs, pouty lips. Citrus...

Kang Taehyun _is also_ weak.

“Okay..” He repeats before imprinting Beomgyu in his head and closes his eyes. He feels Beomgyu’s hand still clasping his, silver metal, brown eyes, white walls, blue sleeves.

Small frame, curly hair, citrus.. soft skin, long lashes. Familiar.

“Sleep well,” he heard Beomgyu whispers, and a kiss was placed on the joint of his ring finger.

Familiar. Where it’s supposed to be.

Taehyun thinks, maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the ring. Conscious or not, familiarity sits there—seeping through your skin and cells—to remind you here is safe.

  
  
  


*  
  


(“..Hyung?”

“Oh! You’re awake, how do you feel?”

“Fine, are you okay?”

“Yep! You look _okay_ today.”

“Hm? Did something happen?”

“You didn’t know who I was yesterday and keeps saying I am pretty, then proceeded to ask me out on a date.”

“...”

“Yeah, you sure look _fine_ today,”

“Hyung..”

“Don’t look at me like that! Here’s your breakfast!”

“Okay...I mean, it wasn’t wrong of me though.”

“What?”

“You’re very pretty.”

“...Kang Taehyun.”

“You started it.”

“Just eat!”

“Don’t look at me like that,” “I’m eating it!”)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever published txt fic!! also my first fic in 2021!! wow hi, this was supposed to be less than 1k then i get carried away djhfk  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! hope 2021 is kinder to u <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading hope u have a good day~!


End file.
